Paddleboard paddles are known, used by a paddler while standing upright on a paddleboard. Both single and double paddles are known for paddle-boarding. Paddleboard paddles will be referred to as “board paddles” or “paddles” below.
Single paddles are the most common type, but usually require the paddler to lean off-center and twist the torso, both of which can be uncomfortable. Single paddles also require the paddler to switch sides every few strokes, making an inefficient zigzag track across the water; or, to use J-strokes that keep the board more or less on track, but reduce speed and efficiency. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,733 to Ross et al (single paddle with optional secondary blade).
Double-bladed paddles are also known, with a single shaft and a blade at each end. These paddles are used somewhat like kayak paddles, and might still require a torso-twisting motion or be difficult for some people to balance standing up; might be awkward due to their length; and/or might have some inherent blade inefficiency due to the entry and exit angles in the water. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,778 to Bergman (double paddle with crank shaft) and U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0187108 A1 to Prade (double paddle attached to spar on the board).
Tandem paddles are also known for paddle-boarding, consisting of a pair of paddles, each with its own shaft, but linked to each other directly or through a support or harness worn by the paddler. The paddles allow a balanced, straight stroke on both sides of the board. However, the body supports and harnesses are cumbersome, are believed to be impractical for most recreational paddlers, and might be a hazard if attached to the paddler. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,372 to Farmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,959 to DeMint shows a paddle watercraft system with two independent single paddles having ski pole type grips and concave foam blocks for blades, used with a pair of independent pontoon-like floats worn on the feet like skis, to simulate walking on water.